


Falling Down the Rabbit's Hole

by petyrbaaaeeelish



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Corruption, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Modern AU, POV Petyr Baelish, Professor x Student, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Valentine's Day, myself included, something to cheer all you single ladies up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyrbaaaeeelish/pseuds/petyrbaaaeeelish
Summary: Petyr Baelish is called in last minute to teach a first-year Economics class on Valentine's Day. Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse he finds himself distracted by a beautiful red-headed woman sitting in the front of his class. Can he stay focused on his lessons for the day, or will his sexual fantasies get the better of him?





	1. The Professor

This wasn’t supposed to happen. I should have never been called in to teach, but here I am standing in front of a classroom with nothing but my wits to sustain me.

“Economics!” I exclaimed, a thrill rang through my voice as I uttered the word. “It is the foundation of our society, the building block for all businesses. To understand it, is to succeed- not only in your professional life, but in your personal one as well.”

A loud boom resounded throughout the room as a student let the door slam behind her. She offered me a sheepish grin, before she wandered throughout the room in search of a seat.

“There’s one here,” I remarked, while pointing out an empty chair in front of me. She was so nervous, the poor thing, she almost tip-toed towards her seat; her cheeks were flushed a crimson red, an amusing shade that nearly rivaled her bright auburn hair. Her pale blue eyes were unwilling to look into my own. _Was she ashamed or just scared to lock here eyes with mine,_ I wondered. I’ll probably know the answer to that question, for she had every intention to stare down at her impeccably white shoes until I looked away from her.

“As I was saying,” I continued, once my eyes finally looking up at the drowsy looking students in front of me. “Economics is an essential component of life. As are investments- there is nothing worse than a bad investment.”

I grinded my teeth at the remembrance of it- the bad investment that left me standing in front of a first-year economics class with nothing but an old slide and scribbled out lecture notes to support me. _Ned_ , I cursed inwardly, as I crumbled his scrawled-out notes in my hand. It wasn’t until it was in a crumbled little ball that I looked up at the bewildered students.

“Business is business,” I shot out. “But sometimes you can’t play their game _their_ way. You can’t always fight them. You have to fuck ‘em!”

I threw the crumbled ball over the student’s heads and watched it sink into the trash bin. _If only I could be rid of Ned Stark just as easily._

“Right,” I drawled out with slight annoyance. “I think it’s time for attendance.”

 _Why did the parents give them such difficult names,_ I mused, as I read out the attendance sheet. I froze for a moment before I uttered, “Joffrey Baratheon.”

“Yo!” he rapped out, looking half asleep in his seat.

“It’s here or present,” I said rather too sharply.

“Whatever,” he mumbled, and pulled his baseball cap lower to cover his face.

“Seven Hells!” I cursed under my breath, as I checked off the bratty Vice Principal’s son off my list. The next name down the list left a bitter taste in my mouth. _Stark_ , that five lettered word printed in thin black letters seemed to be jumping off the page, mocking me in all its fury. _The gods must hate me,_ I mused, of course I have one of the Stark’s children in my class.

“Sansa Stark,” I drawled out with annoyance.

“Here.” The speaker had a soft, harmonious sound to her voice, it was like music to my ears. I tore my eyes away from the page to see frosty blue eyes melting into mine. Her soft rosy lips formed into a sweet smile, making her face even more pleasant to look at. I must have been staring at her too long, or too hard, for she hesitated before she glanced down at her shoes again and then squirmed in her seat nervously. _She’s too young for you,_ I reminded myself, feeling the full strength of my age as I looked down at the attendance list and found the words to be slightly blurry. _I really should be wearing my reading glasses,_ I mused, _but would she like me in glasses?_ I scoffed at the thought of it, fully aware that I was already falling down the rabbit’s hole. _Just read that damn attendance sheet,_ said a small voice at the back of my mind. Ah, my conscience- ever present at the most inopportune times. If only it could encourage my tantalising fantasies of what I could do to this innocent looking red head with frosty blue eyes, instead of suppressing it. After all, age is just a number. And she looks so young and innocent… she’s probably a _virgin_. I could be her first- I could teach her everything. I could almost imagine how she would feel beneath me, begging me for more, whining out my name in pure ecstasy as I roll her around my silken sheets.

 _Now, you’ve gone too far,_ my conscience intervened. Perhaps, that pathetic part of my mind was right for I could feel myself twitching beneath my trousers. _Fuck!_ I quickly turned around to retrieve my abandoned mug on the other side of the desk. In a matter of seconds, I drained it, letting the last of the bitterly cold coffee splash all over my tongue. _Okay, I got this… I got this._ I slammed the mug down on my desk and cleared my throat, the acrid taste made me want to gag but I refrained. _This has got to be the worst Valentine’s Day ever._

“Hey, you forgot my name!” a voice blurted out from the back of the room. A dark hand waved to me from the back of the crowd, it belonged to a small, tan-looking girl with dark hair and even darker eyes. _She must be a Dornish woman,_ I thought, once she shot me a look full of disdain.

“Yes, I was getting to you,” I growled. _I fucking hate kids._

“It’s Martell-”

“Yeah, I know who you are,” I interrupted. Everyone knows the Martell’s, the most troublesome batch of students that ever plagued this University. More than once, Cersei Lannister tried to remove them, but the Martell’s had connections with people in high places, and so they’re allowed to stay at King’s University- for now. _Who knew warming someone’s bed gave you so much bargaining power,_ I contemplated, as I checked her name off the list.

The thought of someone warming _my_ bed made me look at the pretty red head. _Was she just staring at me,_ I wondered, as I caught her eyes falling away from my physiognomy. Her eye lids quickly shut, as she forced herself to look away from me; the colour of her cheeks rising to that all to familiar shade of red. _I did that to her,_ I thought with a certain level of satisfaction. _And yet, there is still so much more that I could do._

Her lids fluttered open, and her soft blue eyes rested in my own steady gaze. _Does she feel it too? That inexplicable pull, like two magnets propelled together- never to be torn apart._

Apparently it can, for Ned Stark abruptly slammed the door behind him before he marched his way into the room. A father notices everything, especially when his daughter cheeks are a brilliant shade of vermillion red as she sheepishly looks at her professor, and the libidinous glare I teasingly give her as I imagine her smooth porcelain skin spread out against my emerald coloured sheets. Oh yes, a father knows everything, and unfortunately for me that will cost me my job.

 


	2. Falling, Falling, Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr Baelish is called in last minute to teach a first-year Economics class on Valentine’s Day. Just when he thought his day couldn’t get any worse he finds himself distracted by a beautiful red-headed woman sitting in the front of his class. Can he stay focused on his lessons for the day, or will his sexual fantasies get the better of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insp.
> 
> His eyes did shine a sapphire blue,  
> It pierced my soul, it set anew,  
> A spark, a spasm, a sudden bloom,  
> A blaze like fire that tore right through.

This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn’t supposed to be in a first-year economics class but look at me now- practically sprinting down the hallways as I try to make it to class on time.  

It was supposed to be a joke. A running gag between my friends. “Let's see if Sansa Stark can handle economics,” they said. “Let’s watch an English major do math.”

 _What am I? A monkey in a circus?_ I wondered, as I ran down the last of the hallway, silently praying for me to not slip across this slick wet floor. Finally, I rounded the last corner and found the hallway to be dark and uncommonly narrow. I slowed down my pace, hoping to regain my breath in the process before it was time for me to open the classroom door. _Its Valentine's_ _Day,_ I mused, _I should be home cuddled up on the couch with my dog, Lady, while watching a corny chick flick._ Even the rose coloured rosette tiles beneath my feet seemed to mock me. _You have no one,_ it seemed to say. _It’s just another holiday,_ I reminded myself. All the same, the recent break-up with my ex still left a bitter taste in my mouth. Joffrey’s keenness to rebound with my _former_ best friend, Margaery, isn’t exactly making this break-up process any easier. Once he slept with Marg I knew there was no way back, for either of us. Maybe if I was lucky- really lucky than maybe Joffrey will skip class again. And if the gods are really kind to me, then maybe Professor Hunter will be sick and then I won’t have to go to this stupid lecture after all. But the gods weren’t kind to me, not anymore.

I heard a deep sonorous voice coming from the classroom once my hand circled around the classroom door knob. _That doesn't sound like Professor Hunter._ I pressed my ear against the wooden door and detected an accent, an Irish brogue that was rich and full of animation. I found myself biting down on my lower lip- never a good sign. I must be catching the Valentine's feels.

I looked at my phone to check the time. I was fifteen minutes late. _That isn't so bad, right?_ I let out a long exhale before I pulled the door open and stepped into the room. The door slammed behind me with a deafening thud. _Wrong,_ I thought, as every head in the room turned towards me. _Well, you made quite an impression,_ I mused, as a rather tall, handsome looking Professor burrowed his eyes into mine. I looked away quickly, anxious to find a seat- any seat that was not near him.

“There’s a seat over here,” he pointed out. _Ah, its right in front of you, how convenient,_ I noted, as I practically tip-toed my way to the seat. Somehow, those piercing blue eyes found a way to denude me completely.

 _He is still looking at me,_ I realized as I sat down in the seat, much to my dismay. I felt, rather than saw his unrelenting gaze, though what compelled him to hold it for so long escaped me. The Professor eventually lost interest in me and continued on with his lecture. Unfortunately for me, I hardly heard a single word he said, for the loud pounding inside my chest seemed to drown everything out. There was something about him- this tall, handsome stranger that made me lose my nerve. I felt nervous and timid under his watchful gaze, but all of that changed once I noticed the sudden tenseness to his voice.

“There is nothing worse than a bad investment,” he said bitterly. I noticed the curious darkness in his eyes as he uttered those fateful words. A fire burned in the depths of his orbs, it was strangely arousing- this darkness which flickered over his sapphire coloured eyes. Even his entire body changed as his muscles constricted underneath his tight dress shirt. His forearm flexed as he crumpled the piece of paper into a ball, and his shirt creased ever so slightly as it folded against the lean muscles across his broad chest. _Now, you’re going to far,_ my conscience intervened, after I bit down at my lip again. My conscience may have prevailed had the Professor not thrown the crumbled ball over our heads and sunk it into the trash can effortlessly. I could practically hear my conscience screaming at me as I twirled my auburn hair around my finger seductively, while I leaned further back in my chair to fully take in the view. _Perhaps, I’ll like Economics 1010 after all._    

 _I wonder how old he is,_ I contemplated, as I watched him trying to compose himself as he reached across his desk for his attendance sheet. _Okay, so he has silver streaks in his hair, so he is definitely over thirty. As long as he’s not the same age as my dad I’m good, right? I mean it’s not like I have daddy issues or anything,_ I mused, as I watched him stroke his luscious curls away from his face. _Besides, this is the twenty-first century who cares if I’m interested in a guy nearly twice my age. People do it all the time. Nothing could happen anyways, he’s probably married or has some long-time girlfriend. Anyone that good looking is never single for long, especially on Valentine’s Day._

Try as I might, I could not spot a wedding finger on his left hand, though he had enough golden rings to compensate this failing. _Maybe he’s divorced,_ I pondered, as I watched his hands smooth down the crumpled attendance sheet. _Gods, they look so strong and firm! I bet he’s good with his hands. I wonder how they would feel down my…_

“Sansa Stark,” he drawled out with some annoyance.

“Here,” I said in my sweetest tones, hoping it would earn me some extra points to compensate for my lateness. He looked up from the attendance sheet, so I took the opportunity to give him a small smile, letting my features soften as he looked up at me. I was surprised to see his features soften as well, a genial smile unexpectantly replaced that stony expression that had been etched across his face the moment I walked through the door. I felt a sudden spasm in my chest as he maintained that amorous-like gaze. _Surely, I am not developing feelings for this man_ , I wondered, as I tore my eyes away from him. My cheeks burned fiercely as I felt a burning sensation down below, making my present position in my chair nearly intolerable.

The Professor feet shifting across the floor disrupted my disjointed thoughts, along with the sharp scrap of an object dragged across his desk. I looked up to see him drinking his coffee with gusto, savoring every last drop till there was nothing left in his mug. He looked moody, almost lugubrious as he feverishly stroked his hands through his hair, letting his curls unravel between the tips of his fingers. I couldn’t help but imagine my fingers stroking his hair, making it messy and disheveled after I…

 _No! Don’t even go there,_ my conscience interrupted, I would have cursed under my breath had it not been for the Professor slamming his mug down on the table with the same level of frustration I had.

“Hey, you forgot my name!” a voice shouted out from the back of the room. _Really? Who asked you,_ I thought annoyedly and turned my head to see the youngest Martell at the back of the room. _Oh, of course, it would be her!_

The Professor’s sharp retort pleased me greatly, at least he wouldn’t tolerate her nonsense. I could almost hear him grumbling as he marked her name off the list. Something must have flickered across his mind for his pen suddenly froze in place, and his eyes glanced upwards before they dove into me. They blinded me- that glorious ray of light which locked onto mine questionably; an invitation rose in the depth of his orbs, crippled with desire and longing. _He wanted me,_ I realized, and that epiphany could not tear my eyes away from his- no, they remained utterly transfixed in his unrelenting gaze. It felt like our souls were reaching out for one another, as if the entire world grew dim until it was only him and I in the room. I could feel something pulling me closer and closer and closer, but something outside of our evanescent sphere broke that sublime moment. The door of our classroom violently slammed against the wall and officious sounding footsteps from a stranger thwarted our last few seconds of peace. Blue eyes took on an unfamiliar shade as they studied the intruder who must have been standing in the open doorway. I turned my head to see my father of all people, standing right in front of the doorway with his arms crossed. It took him only a few seconds really to glance back and forth between the Professor and I. His face darkening by the second as he noticed the redness in my cheeks and the sly smirk that slowly crept across the Professor’s face. My father finally leveled his eyes at me with a knowing glare, telling me that he knew exactly what was going on between us, and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Stark,” the Professor drawled out, the corner of his lip twitched as he stared down my father.

My father contentment for this stranger was equally grave. “Professor Baelish,” he said in a dangerously low voice.

 _Baelish?_   _He can’t be the Professor Baelish that my mother always warned me about? Can he? Surely, they aren’t the same person._

“What can I do for you?” Professor Baelish asked. His entire demeanor changed around my father, as he stealthily interlaced his fingers together and pressed it just underneath his chest.

“I came to see how you were doing.”

“I am managing the best way I can,” the Professor replied from the corner of his mouth. His voice took on a chilling tone as he added, “Is there anything else? Or can I continue on with my lesson?”

My father grimaced, it was clear this snide comment did not amuse him. He looked at me and then back at the Professor, as if he was trying to put two and two together. He grunted and then bellowed out, “I would like to speak to my daughter.”

“By all means,” the Professor replied, as he spread his arms out in a careless manner. He turned to me with a lecherous stare, eyeing me up and down as I slowly rose from the chair. A smirk spread across his lips once he saw the colour returning to my cheeks.  _He knows what I want,_ I realized, as I fled to my father’s side.

“And I should like to speak to you afterwards,” my father added, the moment he slipped his hand in mine.

“I look forward to it,” said the mischievous looking Professor, his smirk widening by the second. “Your conversations have always been so wholesome and engaging.”

My father grunted in reply, it was obvious that this strange little man knew exactly how to get under his skin. “Come with me,” my father grumbled as he pulled me out of the room. Just as the door was closing I looked back and saw the Professor eye me with satisfaction before he ever so subtly gave me a wink. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to quote George R. R. Martin and say, "This last one was a bitch." This most certainly was a difficult piece of work, but I managed to write something for all of you just in time for Valentine's Day. If you still want me to continue let me know, otherwise I'm going to slither back into my hole and continue to write "The Mockingbird's Song" and "The Devil's Treachery". Btw get ready to take out the tissues because the next few chapters I'm working on will make you cry. Yeah, I'm that person that likes to make you suffer lol. 
> 
> Have a Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Hope you spend the day reading some Sleazy Pete x Sansa fics ;)
> 
> \- petyrbaaaeeelish


	3. Shades of Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr Baelish is called in last minute to teach a first-year Economics class on Valentine's Day. Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse he finds himself distracted by a beautiful red-headed woman sitting in the front of his class. Can he stay focused on his lessons for the day, or will his sexual fantasies get the better of him?

I looked in the bathroom mirror and smirked at myself, admiring the shades of blue throughout my attire. I smoothed down my navy blue stripped tie and wondered if it made me look old. I tilted my head while contemplating the matter and decided to leave where it was for now _. Maybe she’ll want to tug on it,_ I thought, as I curled the tip of it around my index finger. I could almost picture her now, grabbing a hold of the end while she led me to the nearest empty room. _Your just sick,_ my conscience intervened. Perhaps, my conscience was right, after all, I only had a few more minutes left until I had to meet Ned Stark in his Presidential office. _He’s such a prick,_ I mused, as I dabbled my fingers into the clear stream of water running down the tap. I used the water to smooth down the silver hairs at my temple, and once I felt I looked elegant enough to meet the bastard I left the room.

Ned was quick to open his office door once I knocked on it, he silently motioned me to enter his room and pointed to a seat. His room was sparse, hardly lived in for such a largly prominent room. It seemed Ned had no intention to stay in his presence position for long; it was a temporary occupation, of course, to be the President of King’s University, but Ned reluctance to take on the job was fairly evident as he sat down in front of an empty desk.

“I think you know why I called you here,” Ned said reluctantly, as he leaned back in his seat.

“Do I?” I asked. I walked around my chair, not wishing to sit down in the seat he had pulled out for me. Instead, I leaned on the wall behind him, watching him practically grumble in his chair.

“I did not call you here to play games, Professor Baelish.”

“I rather thought you called me here to thank me, for being so willingly to teach one of your classes this morning. After all, it was very last minute.”

“And I am thankful for that,” Ned said in a grievous tone. “But that is not why I called you here today.”

“You seem rather reluctant to tell me, Stark,” I teased in a raspy voice. “It’s stuck in your throat, and you don’t have the nerve to say it aloud.”

Ned sighed, before he rose himself up from the chair and faced me. “Stay away from my daughter.”

A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth, making the sides of my cheeks crinkle with amusement. “Is that why you called me here? Your worried I might seduce your daughter.”

Ned walked towards me with a leveled gaze. The closer he got, the more apparent are height differences was; Ned was taller and broader than most men, and the heavy layers he wore only added to his size. “I will not warn you again,” he bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the room.

“Your daughter is undoubtedly beautiful,” I said from the corner of my mouth. “But I prefer a more experienced woman. A child like that has no enticement for me. You needn’t worry, Stark, I have my eye on someone else.”

Ned grunted the moment I clapped my hand atop of his shoulder and rubbed it profusely. He was so easy to manipulate, it was amazing how dim-witted the man could be. There was no one else, of course, no my eye was set upon Sansa Stark, and once I am determined to have something I almost always get my way.

“I would advise your daughter to set her cap on someone else,” I teased. “Her intentions are obvious, and we wouldn’t want anyone talking about it, would we?”

Ned grimaced at the thought of it. It was amazing how boorish he looked now, like a wild animal that needed to be tamed. “I can only hope Professor Hunter will be ready to teach tomorrow morning,” I mused, as I walked around him with a sly little smirk.

“I have already asked her. She won’t recover from her fever until sometime next week.”

“Then who will cover your classes? Surely, there must be someone with enough qualifications to teach all of her economic classes for the rest of the week.”

“I was hoping,” he hesitated, a thing which I greatly enjoyed. I stopped in my tracks and stood in front of him with a strange glimmer in my eye. He didn’t have the gall to say it; his lips trembled but no words would come out.

“Well, if you don’t need me I think I’ll accept that business conference in California. It will be nice to get away from the cold for a little while,” I noted, as I made my way to the door.

“Professor Baelish… Petyr, I need you to cover the classes for me.”

“You need me?” I said, after I swiveled around to face him.

“I wish I didn’t need you,” Ned said bitterly. “But I do.”

“You do realize I will have to see your daughter again?” I asked, as I tried to contain my smile.

“Yes,” he breathed. “Cat will kill me.”

“She still has you on a lease, does she?”

Ned made his way towards me in a blind fury, it was clear I went a little to far with that last one. Of course, he is still weary at the thought that I was her long-time boyfriend before she met him. Well, she chose _him_ in the end, so he really has nothing to worry about. _But I do,_ I thought, as his hand reached out to clench my throat.

“I had no idea you were so sensitive, Stark!” I shot out, a second before his hand enclosed around my neck. I made a small whimpering sound as he thrust me against the door with his hand tightly wrapped around my throat.

“I shall not say this again, stay away from my wife _and_ my daughter,” he growled, before he released me.

I panted for air, desperate to tear off my striped tie that made the pain increase exponentially. I threw the tie to the ground and grappled at the buttons until my entire neck was exposed. I knew he could see the scar running down my neck, but what did it matter anyways, it was him who put it there.

“I expect to see you at nine in the morning sharp, tomorrow morning,” Ned said as he made his way back to his seat. “I hope you’ll remember to keep your personal affairs separate from your business ones.”

My lips tightened as I thought of a thousand ways to get back at Ned. Fortunately, for me the best way to have my revenge was having my way with his daughter, and I knew I would enjoy every second of it.

* * *

The moment I slipped out the door of Ned Stark’s office, I found myself colliding with a certain red head with frosty blue eyes. Her cheeks brightened a beautiful shade of red as she stared up at me, lines crinkling around her eyes as she looked at me timidly. I found myself smirking at her, wishing I could kick myself for having such good luck.

“Hello,” she said softly, her gaze flickering between my lips and my grey-green eyes.

“Hello,” I said suavely, letting my right eyebrow arch up slightly as I read the curious expression written across her face. “It’s funny I should run into you, after your father just warned me to stay away from you.”

She looked alarmed by that fact, though it did little to make her inch herself away from me. Instead, she took a step forward and said, “Funny, my father said the exact same thing.”

“Did he?” I said, my smirk spreading across my face faster than I could contain it.

“I’m not exactly sure if I want to take his advice,” she said shyly, her eyes fluttering nervously under my heated gaze.

“Well, you should never play with fire, unless you want to get burned.”

Her eyes dropped down, as if she was pondering something in her mind. Once she had enough courage to tilt her head upward she asked, “Is it true you went out with my mother?”

“Yes,” I said uneasily. “But that was a very long time ago.”

“My mother is still angry with you, you know,” she said softly, as she winded her bright auburn hair around her fingers.

“That is to be expected,” I replied. “But I’m a changed man now.”

“Are you better?” she asked sheepishly, it made her look so much like a child. It was enticing, alluring, arousing to me, so much so that I wanted to wrap my arms around her and devour her with kisses.

“It depends…”

“On what?” she asked, her eyes finally locking onto mine.

“It depends if you like guys that aren’t good for you,” I said slyly. “The ones that your parents warn you to stay away from.”

She puckered her lips, a sign that she wasn’t completely put-off by me. I took a step into her space and said, “If you’re ever looking for a good time, you know where to find me.” With that I left her and sauntered down the hall with a satisfied grin. _She’d find me,_ I thought, as I opened the emergency exit door and slipped into the dimly lit staircase. _If she’s anything like her mother, she will._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue on with this story, even though I'm not exactly sure where it is going lol. I hope you guys enjoy this ride, as much as I. I'll try to update this story biweekly, since I am quite busy with my other fics at the moment. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you think!
> 
> \- petyrbaaaeeelish


	4. A Game of Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Baelish made an offer to Sansa that she can hardly refuse, but will she give in and fall into the rabbit's hole further? Or will common sense prevail before it is too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Selena Gomez- Fetish" was on repeat while I was writing this chapter, so I highly recommend it as background noise. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Shit!” I cursed, the moment the emergency door slammed behind him. I bit down on my lip while I cocked my head back in agony.

 _What is he doing to me!_ I could feel the insides of me turning from what was left of my inner conflict- the last of my resolve breaking down. _Oh god, why do I want him so badly?_

I was supposed to be a good girl and spend the rest of my afternoon inside of my father’s office, but for some reason it suddenly seemed unappealing. I had a _craving_ for my Professor, a fetish for the imaginary taste of his lips and the feeling of his sturdy hands wrapped around my outer thighs.

 _Oh god, this can’t be happening right now,_ I thought, as I strode past my father’s office and made my way to the sketchy looking emergency door. I heard footsteps resounding from the upper steps, so I quickly hopped the staircase desperate to catch up to him. I heard a door slam off in the distance, another curse escaped my lips when I realized I was too late.

 _There’s still time to turn around,_ prompted my conscience, it’s voice sounding as grave as my father did when he pulled me aside this morning to warn me about this man. I looked behind me, taking in the flight of stairs I had already sprinted up. _I’ve already come this far,_ I contemplated, _I might as well go all the way._

 _I’ve definitely going to regret this,_ I thought, the moment I turned off my phone, so my father couldn’t call me. After that, I unbuttoned my blouse to expose more of my chest and applied a fresh layer of lip gloss to add fuel to the fire.

“Here goes nothing,” I said under my breath, before I skipped up the last set of stairs and pulled open the emergency door to find myself in the middle of a staff room. “Oh, no,” I grumbled, once I realized I stumbled into the Economics department where all of the Professor’s were idly socializing after their lectures.

“Sansa?” asked a blond-haired Professor. Her inquisitive stare was not entirely a good sign, once she took in my inexplicable appearance. “What are you doing here? Are you looking for your father?”

“No, I-” I stammered out, before my eyes caught the back of the Professor’s head amongst the crowd of other instructors. “I was looking for-”

“Another Professor," she finished for me. “Nice to see you putting in the extra effort.”

“Yes, well-” I stammered again, when I saw Professor Baelish look back for a second with a mischievous grin.

“Let me know if you need any of my help,” she added, before she looked up to see whatever it was that claimed my attention.

“Th-Thanks,” I muttered, before I pushed my way past her and the rest of the crowd to catch up with the bobbing of his head that continually appeared and disappeared amongst the crowd.

“Shit! Where’d he go?” I muttered, the moment I broke out of the last of the crowd and looked down the endless hallway. There were so many doors to choose from, each detailing the Professor’s name and rank in small black letters at the side of the door. My eyes glanced back and forth as I searched for Professor Hunter’s room. _Where else would be he,_ I mused, as I continued to pass a series of closed doors.

 _Professor Hunter, Microeconomics Professor,_ was posted at the side of a wooden door at the end of the hallway. My hand reached for the doorknob, but I suddenly hesitated and pulled it back. _Maybe I should knock,_ I pondered, but that wouldn’t do for me either. _I should go,_ I told myself, and went away from the door until I saw a familiar shade of red bobbing around amongst the crowd of Professor. I knew that shade of auburn red hair all to well. As my mother’s head slowly turned in my direction I cursed under my breath and twisted the door knob frantically. _Open, open, open,_ I thought, and was relieved to find it unlocked for me. I bolted through the door and locked it behind me, before I slowly turned around to face the Professor. He was sitting on top of his desk with his long legs spread out for me in silent greeting. His chin was pressed against his chest as he glided his fingers down the smooth fabric of his tie and then twisted it around the tips of his fingers teasingly. A wicked thought must have come across his mind for Professor Baelish’s lips curled into a sinister smirk, once he finally looked up at me. I knew by the dangerous glimmer in his eyes that he had me right where he wanted me all along.

 _Fuck_ , I thought, the moment his tongue jutted out to lick his bottom lip. His eyes fell to my half-opened shirt, which made his eyebrows raise with amusement. _This was definitely a bad idea,_ I realized, after he hopped off the desk and sauntered his way towards me.

“Are you ready to have a bit of fun?” he asked, the moment I backed into the door and found I could go no further. He chuckled as I turned around to look at the thing that stood in my way with a terrified expression.

“Because I am,” he said in a dangerously husky voice, while his eyes trailed over my entire figure lustfully. His eyes stopped at my lips, and I wished I hadn’t applied a fresh layer of lip gloss before I bursted through the emergency door, or even this door for that matter. He stopped in front of me and waited, but what for I couldn’t tell.

“Do you like having fun, Sansa?” he asked playfully.

I nodded my head, still speechless under his lecherous gaze.

“You haven’t had fun yet- not really, not like you’ll have with me.”

I licked my lips, hating myself for doing so. I couldn’t tear my eyes from his lips either, not when they looked so moist and smooth. It was calling me, I was sure of it as the Professor puckered his lips teasingly at me. I could fell the heat of his body as he took another step forward, closing the last of the gap between us.

If I thought I had fallen down the rabbit hole, I was _definitely_ falling down it now.

“San-” he barely uttered, before I leapt on him and smothered the last of his words with a fury of kisses. The impact made us fall to the ground and in less than a second, we were rolling around the floor, each trying to be on top of the other. The Professor succeed when he griped at my wrists and held it over my head. I tried to fight back but he was stronger and with a look of pure satisfaction he licked the top of his lips before he leaned forward and kissed me deeply. I tilted my head upward, eager for him to continue. He tasted so good, and his minty breath was intoxicating. His legs spread out around me, making sure I was pinned to the floor before he jutted his tongue into my mouth. I relented and let him explore, moaning from pleasure as he drove his tongue in deeper.

“Having fun yet?” he asked, after he kissed along my jawline and was beginning his journey down my neck.

“Yes,” I breathed, as his teeth grazed across the sensitive pulse running down my neck.

“No, you haven’t,” he said, as his lips trailed down further. “Not yet at least.”

I bit my lip at him, excited for whatever was to come next. He paused and lifted himself up to tear off his tie. I was about to ask what he was doing, but I found myself distracted when he unbuttoned the first few buttons to his dress shirt.

“Are you ready for a bit of excitement?” he asked in a raspy voice, after he tied the stripped tie around my wrists. I watched him then tie it to the foot of the desk and secured it with a tight knot. I was left speechless under his heated gaze, it was like his sapphire coloured eyes were on fire as he looked at me.

“Ummm,” I muttered, as his lips slowly guided itself towards mine. The minute our lips touched it sealed our fate; his hands wrapped around my waist and slide up the light fabric of my blouse until my sides were bare. He was straddling me, pressing his hardness next to my core. I was thankful for the jeans that stood between us, but even that did not stop the burning sensation as our bodies rubbed against each other. His hands roamed up to cup my cheeks before he bore down on my lips. _Is this a dream,_ I wondered, the moment his teeth nibbled at my bottom lip playfully. I longed to touch him, but I was thwarted by the tie that held my wrists together over my head. He heard the snaps of the tie as I pulled my hands closer to my head, but the hold around my wrists remained.

“No, Sansa,” he chided in a low voice. “You can’t touch me _yet._ ”

I whimpered, it was too much to bear when he bent my knees and spread out my legs, so he could enter into the space. While he was still on his knees he began to unbutton my blouse from the bottom. “What are you doing tonight?” He asked in a clear voice, as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

“I don’t- I don’t,” I stammered, hating the way his eyes burned with desire as he looked at my exposed stomach.

“You know it’s Valentine’s Day, don’t you?” he asked, after he tore open the last of my shirt. “I wouldn’t want you to spend the night _alone._ ”

I whimpered again, as he teasingly stroked his fingers around the edges of my push-up bra. “I’ll think I’ll leave that area for tonight,” he said matter of factly. “Something to look forward to.”

He reached over me to untie the knots around my wrists. Once I was free, Professor Baelish added, “So, what do you say? I’ll pick you up at eight.”

My throat was dry, it was next to impossible to reply at that moment, not when he was wrapping the tie around his neck with such ease, as if it wasn’t just tied around my wrists in such a sinful manner.

“I’d rather not run into your father, so how about I pick you up at the park right down the street from your house. You still live on Winterfell road right?”

“How did you know that?”

“Oh, I’ve been there before,” he said lazily. “A very long time ago.”

He went over to the door and unlocked it. As he held it open for me to pass through, he leaned into and whispered, “I button up your blouse if I were you. We wouldn’t want people to get wrong idea, would we?”

I was hardly out the door when he brushed past me in a hurried manner. “See you at eight,” he remarked, before he ducked into the crowd of instructors at the end of the hall and was lost in the shadows of blacks and blues that stared back at me mockingly. It was the same shade as my wrists that swelled with pain, as I glided the tips of my fingers along the swollen marks.

 _This was a mistake,_ I thought, but that still could not suppress the wicked grin that quickly spread across my face after I contemplated what other marks he would leave on me by the end of the night.

 


	5. Grandpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's night and Petyr has a craving, and its not just for food. Will Sansa be able to satisfy his desire? Or will his "old people habits" get in the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend who has way more experience with older men, than I ever will. Thanks for the "grandpa" nickname ;)

_Wow,_ was the first thing I thought when I saw Sansa walking down the street. _Don’t fuck this up, Petyr._ I slid out my door and leaned on top of the hood waiting for her. She was easily a ten with that tight long-sleeved sweater in a silvery grey and a short skirt revealing those long, lean legs. _God, the things I want to do to her legs,_ I thought, as I felt my hands just itching to touch her.

She hadn’t noticed me yet, she was taking her time in those towering heels, sashaying from side to side in a teasing manner. A catcaller was heard from a group of teenage boys from the basketball courts, the poor girl blushed from embarrassment. _Boys will be boys,_ I thought, before I leaned into the car and honked my horn to grab her attention. A smirk spread across my face as Sansa and those teenage hooligans gaped at my luxury car.

_I’ll show them how it’s done,_ I thought to myself as I slammed the car door behind me and went up to greet her. “My Lady,” I teased, as I took her hand in mine and kissed the back of it. “You look stunning.”

The boys’ booed, clearly annoyed that she was taken. I shot them a devilish grin before I swung my arm around her and led her to the car.

“Hi,” she said shyly, avoiding my eyes as we approached the back of my ruby red Tesla.

“Are you nervous?” I asked in a raspy voice, completely turned on by her timidness.

“Just a little.”

“You should be,” I taunted, and watched her face turn from utter horror to scorn.

“Your teasing me.”

“Maybe,” I replied, and held open the door for her. She glided into her seat with grace, looking perfectly natural in her luxurious surroundings.

“Nice car,” she said, once I returned to my seat, bulking up my seat belt like a responsible adult.

“Thanks.” The radio blasted the minute I started up the engine and she frowned when Elton John’s _Tiny Dancer_ came through the speakers.

“Do you always listen to music like this?”

“No,” I said grievously. “It’s just the song on the radio.”

“What station is it?”

“Ummm… 92.5 the best music of the twentieth-century.”

She pursed her lips, trying to suppress a giggle. Her hands reached to the volume knob and she turned it down at a painfully slow pace. “My dad listens to this station.”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t know you’re an old man.”

“Well, I am twice your age.”

“How old are you anyways?”

“Fourty-one.”

“Old man,” she teased. She shot me a playful grin before she punched in the Bluetooth settings to connect it to her phone.

“How old are you?”

“Twenty-four. I’m a mature student. I went to College first and then University. I couldn’t figure out what to do with my life.”

“Do you know now?” I turned my head back while reversing out of the parking spot, it was unusually busy for a Tuesday evening, but then again it was Valentine’s Day.

“Not really, but I have an idea. Did you know you would always be a Professor.”

“No. It just sort of happened.” I merged into the oncoming traffic with ease before I added, “It usually happens that way.”

“Alright, grandpa! Are you ready for some real music?” I hardly had time to reply when an obnoxious hip-hop song blasted through my stereo. Sansa immediately started to dance in her car seat, moving her body in a seductive manner.

_Focus on the road,_ my conscience intervened, but I just wanted to pull over to the side of the road and ravish her now. She leaned into me and sang, “Tell me baby if we fucking, what’s the hold up? Told you imma bring the kush, you bring the coca. Spanish mami wanna sip on my corona...”

I bit down on my lip, squeezing the steering wheel for dear life. _Fuck, she could be as old as my_ _daughter,_ I realized, but that still didn’t stop me from wanting her.

“You know that I want you, I know that you want me. We fucking so loud they hear us in the lob-by.”

_That’s it,_ I pulled over to the side and flung off my seatbelt before I leapt out of my seat to kiss her. She moaned with surprise, before she pulled me in further. Something other than Sansa was pressing pressure at the front of my pants, the stupid car divider was in the way. I growled with annoyance, but her feverish hands soon quieted me down. “Sansa,” I said darkly, as she started to loosen my tie around my neck.

She kept kissing me, not even stopping to breathe. Her hands tore the tie off my neck and with a flick of the wrist she threw it somewhere in the backseat.

“I think I’m going to call you _daddy,_ ” she said in a sultry voice, and licked her lips up at me.

“For Fuck’s sakes!” I leaned into her completely, spilling over to her seat. _Wild thoughts_ was blaring from the stereo, she leaned forward to turn it up more.

“This is our song,” she said in a hazy voice, while her lips were pressed to my ear.

“Are we doing it here?” I asked, as she lowered down her seat. I found myself on top of her once it was lowered completely.

“I don’t know. Will we?”

“Jesus Christ, Sansa! What are you doing to me?”

She raised her eyebrows at me in a taunting manner, as she wrapped her hands around the back of my neck. I leaned into kiss her when my phone rang. “Leave it,” she pleaded, but I gave her a sorrowful look before I reached over for my cellphone. I switched the Bluetooth back to my iphone, before I crawled back on top of her.

“Yeah!” I shouted, before I leaned in to kiss her again.

“Petyr! How’s it going my friend?”

“It would be better if you told me what you want.”

“Oh, am I interrupting something?”

“What do you want?” I growled, facing the speaker as if I was speaking to Oberyn Martell face to face.

“Don’t bother coming tonight. My restaurant is fully booked. I tried to pull some strings, but no one is canceling their reservations. You were too late, my friend.”

“ _Mierda,_ ” I cursed. Oberyn laughed through the speakers, thoroughly enjoying my Irish accent butchering his native language. “You own the fucking restaurant, Martell.”

“Ah, I do.”

“You owe me.”

“The next one’s on me,” he quipped. “Have a good time, Petyr.”

The silence was deafening once Oberyn abruptly hung up the phone. I turned away from the speaker and turned my attention back to Sansa. “So,” I said, as I brushed her hair away from her face. “Our dinner plans have been changed.”

“Pity.”

I laughed and leaned down to peck at her kiss-swollen lips again. “I guess I can have you for dinner.”

“Crude,” she said, while narrowing her eyes at me.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you something to eat. Believe me, you’re going to need it,” I gibed, before I slid away from her with a knowing wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> Elton John- Tiny Dancer  
> Krippy Kush- Farruko, Bad Bunny, Rvssian (English Version)  
> Wild Thoughts- Rihanna


	6. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual chemistry is one thing, but having a normal conversation is another. Can Sansa keep it together while they're in public? Or will that nagging temptation at the back of her head finally succeed before the night is done?

“Where are we going?” I asked, after I slipped my arm through his.

“It’s a surprise,” he teased, smiling slightly as he looked down at me. “If I took you back to my place now, I’d probably have you for dinner.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” I said childishly. “You said you were hungry.”

“Hmmm… that is true,” he assented, as he used his free hand to button up his winter coat. “But I’d find you more satisfying.”

I rubbed my hand down his chest, playing with the buttons on his coat. “You’re such a tease.”

“Oh, I’m so much more than that,” he replied with a wink.

The walkway was busy, but it didn’t matter as long as I had Petyr by my side. I found myself getting distracted by the various shops, it was so much nicer than the ones I had back home. “That smells good,” I noted, as we walked past an ice cream shop. The alluring smell of freshly made waffles filled the air, forcing me to stop dead center in front of the shop.

“Maybe afterwards. I don’t want you to spoil your dinner.”

“You’re doing it again.”

“What?” he asked, as he turned his gaze away from the window and looked at me.

“You’re acting like my dad.”

“Well, someone has to take care of you,” he teased, though I saw his smile did not match his eyes.

“I’m glad it happened to be you.” _There’s that smile again,_ I thought, and leaned in to peck his cheek lightly. His hands quickly took hold of me and pulled into his frame. “Petyr, stop,” I pleaded, sensing a peck on his cheek wasn’t enough to satisfy him.

“Why?” he asked, his index finger rubbing along my jawline as he lifted my chin up to face him.

“People will see.”

“Let them see.” He licked his lips before he leaned in to kiss me. It was light at first, appropriate for public view, but then it got hungrier.

“Petyr,” I warned, as I could feel him steering me towards the glass window. I crashed into it, and then he pinned me against it so he could devour my lips. _Not again,_ I thought, as I felt a sudden numbness in my legs as though I was sinking into a bottomless pit. I was leaning into him, wrapping my arms around the back of his neck to pull his face closer to my own. I was finally giving in to my darkest temptations when I heard a knock on the glass window behind me. Petyr and I looked up to see a little Italian man telling us to get lost. “The kids!” he pleaded from the other side of the glass window; behind him were a group of children making puking noises and scrunching their faces in disgust.

“My apologies,” Petyr drawled, his accent coming out in full strength, before he took my hand and led me away from the shop. He noticed the brightness of my cheeks and chuckled to himself. “It’s nothing they haven’t seen before."

“I’m so embarrassed,” I cried, covering my face in shame.

“Look,” he whispered, as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his frame. “We won’t be out long. I promise. Then I get to have you all to _myself._ ”

“Alright,” I said sheepishly, keenly aware of his heated gaze. _Gosh, he’s like sex on legs._

“It’s just right down here,” he pointed out, nodding his head in the direction of a quiet street. “It’s nothing special. Just a little place I like to frequent after a long day at work.”

“It’s a pub,” I said happily, squeezing his hand with excitement.

“You think I’m taking you to a five-star restaurant.”

“No, this is perfect. It’s laid back with no pressure…”

“Pressure?” He puckered his lips with surprise. _If he keeps doing that I’m going to have to kiss him._

“It’s our first date, and all. Plus, its Valentine’s Day.”

“Is it? I’ve forgotten,” he teased, before he leaned in to kiss me.

He held open a bright red door for me before he ushered me into the dimly lighted pub. There was a live band playing at the far end of the room. _Dancing in the Dark_ was played reasonably well on an acoustic guitar by a young man, while the rest of his band members were chattering away with beers in hand. The pub was pretty packed, but Petyr managed to find us a dark corner with some comfy red seats. I was tempted to share his, but I though it was best to have some space.

“You like it?”

“Yeah, its cozy.”

“Next time I’ll take you some place nicer.”

“Oh, so there is a next time?”

“Only if you say yes.” He held up the menu in front of him, as if he was indifferent towards my answer, but I knew by the look in his eyes that he did.

“I’ll have to see how this date goes,” I said slyly, twisting my auburn curls around my fingers to vex him further.

“It will be the best date you’ve ever had.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Yes,” he replied, while stroking his leg against mine underneath the table.

“You think you’re so smooth, don’t you?”

He simply smirked at me, before he flipped the menu to another page.

“So, you’ve brought a date?” the waiter asked, after he stood in front of the table.

“I have,” Petyr replied, tilting his head slightly to catch the waiter’s curious expressions.

“He’s quite a catch. My wife’s been at him for years. Almost had to beat him away with a stick.”

I giggled at that, liking the way Petyr innocently shrugged his shoulders at the waiter. “So, what are you love birds having?” he asked, once he pulled out a piece of paper and pen.

“I’ll have whatever’s on tap.”

“Sounds good, and for the lovely lady.”

“I’ll have whatever he’s having.” I wasn’t exactly a beer drinker, but I thought it best to go with the flow.

The waiter hardly left us before Petyr got up and sat down beside me. “What are you doing?” I shrilled, as he leaned himself against me, his hand roughly stroking the length of my thigh.

“I’m not entirely sure. I’m just itching to touch you.”

“Food, Petyr,” I chided, after I rolled my eyes at him.

“Oh, I forgot to order that.”

“Your unbelievable!”

“Am I?” he asked, before he bit down on his bottom lip. He leaned forward until he could whisper into my ear. “Are you going to say that tonight?”

“No!”

He nodded his head that I would, and then began to nibble the tip of my ear. All the while, his hand was stroking my inner thigh deftly.

“Petyr, stop,” I breathed, feeling a warmth spreading down below. His lips trailed down the side of my cheek and was making his way down my neck before we heard a noise behind us.

“Woooh! Things are getting hot in here,” the waiter taunted. He set our pints down with a lop-sided grin. “Guess you don’t want something to eat.”

“Yes,” I cried, quickly pushing Petyr away from me before I chose the special of the day. Petyr ordered the same thing, hardly taking in what the waiter and I were saying, he was too busy drawing small circles around my inner thigh.

“Now, where- were- we,” he drawled, as his hands curled around my hips. I groaned the moment he lifted me in the air and placed me on his lap. “You wanted to call me _Daddy,_ well, now you can.”

I swallowed hard under his unrelenting gaze. _Fuck,_ was the last thing I thought as his hands slipped under my sweater and pushed his hands upwards to feel my never-ending lingerie.

“This is new,” he said curiously, his blue eyes darkening as he stroked his fingers across the black lace.

“I decided to forgo a bra.”

“Oh?” His eyebrows raised with pleasure. “You wanted to make things faster?”

“Just sexier,” I whispered into his ear.

“Your food,” the waiter said with annoyance. The plates clamoured against the table. “And please keep it PG in here. This is a family restaurant.”

Petyr laughed at the waiter as he walked away. He only paused so I could place piping hot fries into his mouth. He licked the length of my fingers as a thank you, before he uttered, “I think we’re going have a lot of fun tonight, Sansa Stark.”

I knew by those lines forming across his cheek as he smirked at me, that he had every intention too.

 


	7. An Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is ignorant of the ways of the world, so Petyr decides to teach her. But can he maintain his thorough education, or will Sansa's tempting looks and gestures make him fall down the rabbit's hole further?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this chapter right after I finished the last one. I thought I might as well post in now, instead of waiting a whole 'nother week to update it. I hope you have as much fun as Petyr and Sansa ;)

**Petyr**

I couldn’t quite put my finger on it, but I felt different ever since I came back from the bathroom. Sansa giggling every time I took a sip of my beer didn’t exactly help the situation. I was happy- too happy, it was apparent when I kept bobbing my head to the live music, strumming my forefingers on the table to the beat of the drum. It was an old song, much to old for Sansa to know, and she knew it.

“You like it?” she asked over the rim of her second pint of beer, she was drinking a lot in a short time. _I should tell her to slow down,_ I thought, but that mischievous look in here eyes was quickly changing my mind.

“It’s alright.”

“You look like you’re enjoying it,” she teased, suppressing a giggle by covering her mouth.

I exaggerated my movements, swaying back and forth in my seat to the rhythmic beat. She laughed and that only encouraged me to act like a fool even more. I sang out:

I want to know!

Have you ever seen the rain?

I want to know,

Have you ever seen the rain,

Comin’ down on a sunny day?

 She burst out laughing, slamming my shoulder with the palm of her hand as she tried to make me stop. “You got to sing it with me!”

“No!” she cried and buried her head in my shoulder. “You’re such an idiot.”

I laughed at her, before I took another sip of my beer.

“I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Done _what_?” I asked, noticing how clear my voice sounded once the song ended.

“Snuck a shot into your beer.”

“You did what!” I exclaimed, slamming the pint glass down on the table. “Sansa Stark, you deserve some punishment.”

“What are you going to do to me… spank me?”

I bit my bottom lip down hard at her, unsure whether I should answer that question in public. I leaned into her and whispered, “Only if you want me too.”

Her cheeks turned a bright red, before she nervously took a long sip of her beer.

“Glad that’s over,” she remarked, as she pointed to the band members setting down some of their instruments. We watched the lead vocalist swap his acoustic guitar for the piano.

“What do you think he’s going to play next?” I asked, before I stealthily stole one of her fries.

“Anything’s better that that last one.”

The minute the lead singer pressed down on the first few keys I knew she would disagree. “Oh, I’m not so sure about that.”

“What do you mean?” she asked worriedly.

“You’re gonna kill him,” I laughed, and watched her reaction as she slowly recognized the song.

“Oh god, no,” she droned, burying her face in my chest in annoyance. “Not Elton John!”

“You have to sing it.”

“I’d rather die.”

“You’re ready?”

“No,” she moaned, clutching my dress shirt in agony.

“Rocketman! Burning out his fuse up here alone…”

She groaned aloud, and that made me laugh even harder. “And I think it’s gonna be a long long time, till touch down brings me around to find…”

“Don’t.”

“Rocketman! Burning out his fuse up here alone-”

“You’re-an-idiot,” she drawled, before she buried her head in the center of my chest.  

I lifted her head and kissed her whole heartedly as the song ended. Sansa’s fingers glided through my hair, ruffling it like feathers till it stood up on its ends. _I should stop,_ I realized, noticing how hard I was getting already. I broke away from her, licking my lips in the process, before I moved to the other end of the seat.

“What is it?”

“I-” stammering, as I placed the menu down on my lap.

“Ohhh,” she said knowingly. “That was fast.”

“It’s been like this all day,” I confessed. She smiled at me, small dimples forming on the sides of her cheek. _Why does she have that look in her eyes,_ I wondered, as she scooted over to my side.

“Is there anything I can do?” she asked cunningly, knowing very well _exactly_ what she need to do.

“I can think of a few things.” The music was loud enough for us to have this inappropriate conversation, still, if I kept playing with this fire I just might get burned.

Her hand fell on my knee cap, but soon it started to crawl up my leg. _This needs to stop,_ I panicked. The beast within me was awakening, and I couldn’t let that happen now. I jumped out of my seat suddenly, nearly knocking over a waitress that was passing by.

“What are you doing?” she asked, her fingers clawing at the red leather sofa. _God, she wants this as much as I._ Quick think of an excuse, or I’ll have to have her right here and now.

“I was going to ask you dance.”

“To this,” she said with displeasure.

“Yeah, it’s a good song. Come on.”

She got up reluctantly and followed me to the dance floor. “How do you even dance to this?”

“Just follow my steps. Good, now you got to swing to the beat a little.”

“The song’s so slow.”

 _That’s the point_. Already, I was pressing myself against her, so I could have my hands all over her. “Put your arm around the back of my neck,” I instructed, knowing that probably wasn’t the best idea. “Alright, here’s the guitar solo. I’m going to spin you around for a little.”

“What?” barely escaped her lips, before I began to spin her around. She laughed from the thrill of it, before she fell back into my chest, but the hunger in her eyes told me what was coming next.

 _Shit, do something!_ I moved her further away to spin her around, but when she returned her eyes zeroed in on my lips. To distract her I sang out:

Acting on your best behaviour,

Turn your back on mother nature,

Everybody wants to rule the world.

Her mouth pouted, realizing she wouldn’t get what she wanted. “Petyr!” she moaned, lightly tugging at the ends of my hair with frustration.

“What?” I asked innocently. “Everyone knows this song.”

She huffed at me, which made me break out in laughter.

“I don’t know this song,” she admitted, with a guilty look.

“Well, it looks like I need to educate you.”

“I don’t want _that_ kind of education.”

 _That’s it!_ I shoved her arm off me and snatched at her hand before I tugged her off the dance floor.

“Where are we going?” she asked, as she saw me slam a fifty-dollar bill on the bar table.

“Keep the change,” I barked. My hand pressed against the bottom of her spine as I led her through the crowd to get to the god forsaken door.

“Petyr?” she asked worriedly, never seeing this side of me before.

“If you don’t hurry up I’ll have to fuck you here,” I warned, pushing her harder as I stormed to the front door.

“Professor Baelish?” a voice said out of the crowd. _For Fuck’s sakes!_ I turned my head sharply to see Professor Tarth towering over the entire crowd, blue eyes focused on my aggravated expression.

“Brienne,” I said with some level of control “What an unexpected surprise!”

“First time here,” she replied, still unaware of my date behind me. “Girl’s night.”

“On Valentine’s Day?” I slyly asked, trying not to smile at her, lest I face her wrath.

“It’s every Tuesday,” she said quickly. “Do you have a date this evening?”

“Well…”

“He does,” Sansa said excitedly, stepping out of my shadow much to my dismay.

“Sansa?”

“Hello again,” she said sheepishly. “It’s a small world, isn’t it?”

“Very.”

 _Now, I’m in trouble._ She looked at me suspiciously, as she tried to piece everything together. “Does your father know?”

“Yes!” we said at the same time, exchanging fleeting glances before we both looked back at Professor Tarth.

“And… he’s fine with it?”

“I wouldn’t be out with her, if he wasn’t,” I said smoothly, slipping my hand inside of Sansa’s to emphasize the point. “He knows I’ll take care of her.”

“I see.” The way she pursed her lips told me she still wasn’t fully convinced.

“Well, it was nice seeing you,” I remarked, as I started to walk backwards. “But Sansa and I are going to be late for the movie, so we really should get going. Bye!”

I was halfway out the door when I heard the insufferable woman ask, “Does Cat know?”

 _Of course, how could I forget they’re best friends! Now, I’m screwed._ “Yeah, she’s thrilled about it,” I shouted over my shoulder and gave here a quick wave before I slipped out the door.

“Petyr,” Sansa said worriedly, her eyes desperately trying to catch mine.

“Just get in the car,” I ordered, after I flagged down a taxi and stuffed her through the door. I gave the driver a twenty and snapped, “Take it! Get me to the Vale as fast as you can. Speed if you have too.”

“What is it?” she whispered, once the man stepped on the gas.

“We’re fucked,” I answered, as I showed her the incoming message from my vibrating phone. It said five words over that green bar, but it was enough to make my stomach turn: “I’m going to kill you.”

“Yeah,” Sansa said wearily, as she handed me back the phone. “You’re dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs that were mentioned in this chapter are as follows:
> 
> Creedence Clearwater Revival - Have You Ever Seen The Rain  
> Elton John- Rocket Man  
> Tears for Fears- Everybody Wants to Rule the World


	8. Bad Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr is determined to take Sansa back home, before it is too late. Sansa has other plans, however, and that includes staying with him for the night.

**Sansa**

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking you home,” Petyr replied, after he pressed the circular blue button on the elevator panel. The flashing “B” button told me we were heading to the basement where his car was parked.

“What if I don’t want to go home?”

“You saw that text message,” he barked, before the elevator door opened to reveal the expansive underground parking lot. He exited the elevator and fished for his keys in his heavy winter coat.

“Petyr, I don’t care what the message said-”

“You don’t! But I do… my job is on the line.”

“It was just my mother. She can be overprotective-”

He laughed at that in pure mockery. “Overprotective? Have you seen your father? It’s only a matter of time till I get a message from him as well.”

“You’re overthinking it.”

“Am I?” He swiveled around to face me with his hands in the air. “Forgive me, sweetling, but I thought we could have a bit of fun _without_ getting caught. Now that the cat is out of the bag, its not that fun anymore.”

“So, all of this is just a game to you?”

“Not a game,” he quickly cut in. “I genuinely like you. I just like my job more.”

“Your unbelievable, Petyr!”

He shrugged his shoulders at me before he pressed on his car keys, and his Tesla alarm could be heard off in the distance. “You’ll thank me one day. Not now- but one day when you have a full-time job and bills to pay you’ll understand.”

“My father won’t fire you for taking me out on a date,” I angrily shot back, as I followed him around the parking lot.

“Your father gave me this…” he paused to unbutton his dress shirt, revealing a silver scar running down his chest. “Because he thought I was making moves on your mother. Maybe I did! I was drunk… everyone was that night, but that doesn’t give him the excuse to butcher me… cut me open, till I nearly bled to death.”

“Petyr, I-”

“I’m sure you think your father is perfect but believe me he’s far from that.” He found his car and threw open my side of the door. “Get in.”

“No.”

“I told you to get inside.”

“Your angry at my parents and you’re taking it out on me! Let’s talk about it like we’re adults. I’m not a child, Petyr.”

He wrung his hands over the edges of the car door, before he suddenly slammed it shut. “I have nothing left to say.”

“I understand why you’re angry at my father, but why does my mother hate you so much? What did you do to her? She warned me about you… father warned me, and I want to know why.”

“Because when I was with your mother she was under the impression that I slept with her sister, Lysa.”

“My Aunt?”

“Yes, your aunt,” he bitterly said. He stroked his hair away from his face, clearly distressed by whatever thoughts that were plaguing him. _How can a date go so horribly wrong, so fast?_

“Why would my mother think-”

“Because it’s partially true. I was drunk. Lysa was drunk. They looked so alike when they were younger, and when you’re that wasted its hard to tell them apart,” he explained. Petyr leaned against the car as he stared up at the dusty ceiling. “Cat would never sleep with me. She wanted to wait until we were married. Well, I wasn’t exactly pleased with it, but I respected her decision.” He paused, and finally looked away from the ceiling and let his eyes fall on me. “On the night of Cat’s 20th birthday party, Lysa told she me had a surprise for me and led me downstairs into her parent’s basement. I don’t remember much after that… just that I thought I was taking Cat’s virginity… not Lysa’s.”

“Oh,” I breathed, finally understanding the awkwardness of it all.

“Cat found out, of course. After that she told me she never wanted to see me again. I was heartbroken…” he grinded his teeth while he balled his fist into a ball. “I never got over it, and then Cat met your father and the rest is history. Sometimes, I look at you and I see the results of a mistake I did that night- that moment that I lost Cat forever.”

I was silent after that, noticing the space and the silence that stretched between us.

“It took me a long time to get over your mother,” he quietly said. “But I did.”

My phone vibrated in my purse suddenly, I pulled it out and saw my father’s name on the caller ID.

“It’s Ned, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell him I’m taking you home.”

“No,” I answered, before I stuffed the phone back into my purse. “I’m twenty-four years old. I don’t have to answer to him _or_ to you. If I want to go out and fuck someone on Valentine’s Day, then I will.”

“The corner of his lips twitched, threatening to turn into a smile. “Are you going to tell him that?” he asked in a husky voice, his hands slid down the side of the car before he took slow, measured steps towards me.

“I will!” I blurted out. “But not until tomorrow morning.”

“There’s no way of changing your mind, is there?”

“Nope.” He raised his eyebrows in surprise, while those sapphire coloured eyes glinted with pleasure. “How about we both turn off our phones and have a little fun tonight, eh?”

“I can do that.” He shot me a small smile before he took my hand and led me back to the elevator.

* * *

Petyr’s hand felt so warm in mine. _Why did everything feel so easy with him?_ After all, I only just met him today and now he is leading me down the spacious hallways that would eventually lead us to his room. He looked back for a second to peck a kiss on the side of his cheek before he continued.

“Petyr!” a man called out, as he exited one of the rooms in front of us.

“Davos,” he said in a smooth voice. He held out his free hand for the grey, old man to shake.

“I guess you’re not going to watch the big game tonight?”

“No, I have a date.”

“Hi!” I piped up and offered my hand for him to shake as well. “I’m Sansa.”

“Davos,” he said with a smile. “Petyr, how do you always manage to get such pretty girls?”

_So, I’m not the first,_ I realized, as I saw the corner of Petyr’s lip curl into a lop-sided grin. “Well, not going to boy’s night every Tuesday might have something to do with it.”

“Ah, your missing out,” the old man quipped. “If you two ever want to come, we’re right down the hall. But based on Petyr’s expression I figure that’s not going to happen tonight.” Davos smirked at the man beside me with a knowing look. When he finally turned his attention back to me he said in a genial voice: “It was nice meeting you, Sansa. I hope you two have fun tonight… but not too much.” He gave Petyr’s a hard pat on the back before he strode down the hall.

“Neighbours,” Petyr said with slight embarrassment. “Come on, we’re almost there.”

* * *

 “Wow!” I looked around his loft with amazement, taking in the largeness of the room and the open windows that revealed a spectacular view of King’s Landing. “All of this is yours?”

“Yeah,” he laughed. “Here, let me take your coat. Make yourself at home.”

I hardly felt my winter coat slip off my shoulders, I was too consumed with the luxurious kitchen in front of me and the state of the art appliances. I went over to feel the granite table, noticing the dim reflection of myself as I studied the interesting details. I turned my head to see an open wind display and a few bottles of hard liquor. _Odd, I never thought he was the type to drink that. But then again, I don’t really now a lot about this man._ I turned my head to see his retreating back as he went down the halls to put away our coats. _Am I really going to sleep with a complete stranger?_

“Hey Sansa! I’ll be right back. Just going to change, okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” _Now, I have time to snoop._ I walked out of his kitchen and spotted a mahogany coloured staircase that led upstairs; the open concept allowed me to see his entire bedroom, a fact that made me blush as I remembered why I convinced Petyr to take me upstairs in the first place. He appeared out of his bathroom in just his boxers, he gave me a quick wave as he walked past his bed to get to his dresser. “I’ll be right down.”

“Take your time. I’m just admiring the view.” Petyr shot me a wicked grin before he bent down to pull out some clothes from his dresser. I heard a soft meow downstairs, so I decided to investigate. He has a cat, I thought with some excitement, and pushed my head in every crack and crevice I could find till I found a snow-white cat with pale blue eyes.

“Well, aren’t you a sweet thing,” I cooed. It came out from the closet and sniffed the tips of my fingers with curiosity. I suppose it liked me for it licked its lips and then rubbed the top of its head against my fingertips.

“You found her,” Petyr observed. I turned my head to see him in a light grey t-shirt and snug-fitting jeans. He must have put on some cologne because he smelt good, and he wasn’t even close enough for me to feel it at full strength. I licked my lips, vainly trying to control my primal urges to have him right there on the floor before I rose to my feet.

“I didn’t know you liked cats?”

“I don’t. Its a friend’s. I’m- I’m cat sitting,” he confessed with a guilty expression.

“Well, that’s nice,” I said in my sweetest tone, while I watched the small cut curl around my feet.

“I lost a bet. I have her for a week until Varys comes back,” he explained. “Do you like cats?”

“I like everything.”

“Oh,” he said, the lids of his eyes squinting at me with mischief. “Everything.”

“For the most part, yeah.”

“That is… good to know,” he drawled, before he bit down on his lower lip.

The cat meowed at me, vying for my attention much to Petyr’s annoyance. “What’s her name.”

“Deliliah.”

“Well, I think Deliliah’s hungry,” I said matter of factly.

Petyr grunted before he bent down to pick up the cat. “Come on, Deliliah, its dinner time.”

“You really don’t like her,” I noted, as he tried to inch his face away from the cat’s nudging. Her left paw tapped the tip of Petyr’s nose, and that was enough for him to hold her at a distance.

“Is it that obvious?” he drowned. He set Deliliah down in front of a lime green bowl and filled it to the top with cat food. “Take it,” he grunted, before he picked up her water bowl and went over to the sink.

I crouched down to pet Deliliah’s back, while Petyr filled the pink ceramic bowl with water in grave silence. “Do you want any water too?” he asked, the moment Deliliah ran away from to drink the water form the newly replenished bowl.

“Yeah, sure. I think I had a little too much to drink tonight.”

“Same.”

“But your Irish!”

“So, are you,” he pointed out. _On my mother’s side,_ I remembered, _of course Petyr would know that._

“Mine is just a preference. I only drink on social occasions, so I’m bit of a light weight.”

“I’m just to old to get wasted.”

“Then why do you have all those gin and brandy?” I asked, pointing to his open display beside him, while he was leaning against the counter with two glasses of water in hand.

“Guests,” he explained, after he handed me a glass.

“Do you have a lot of guests?” I asked, realizing I still knew nothing about him.

“Sometimes business, sometimes pleasure,” he answered with a shrug.

“What about women?” I asked suddenly, “Do you invite a lot of women up here?”

“It depends on what you define as a lot.”

I frowned, trying to ignore Davos last words before he took his leave of us. _How do you always manage to get such pretty girls?_ That can only mean Davos met Petyr’s past girlfriends, or at least the ones he’s heard about. _Locker room talk,_ I deliberated, and wondered if Petyr was the type to share such explicit details.

“Does that bother you?” Petyr asked, noticing how silent I was after that remark.

“What is this?”

“What?” he asked in surprise.

“What are we?”

“I don’t know. Whatever you want it to be.”

“I mean, is this a one time thing or…”

“I feel like with you it might become a bad habit.”

“I’m not looking for a commitment. Its to soon, and I only just met you today.” I paused to take a sip of water, as I tried to figure out what I wanted to say next. _The truth._ “I think you should know I’m a virgin.”

“Oh,” Petyr murmured, after he licked his lips with a look full of pure desire.

“I’ve had relationships with other guys, but we never took it to the next level. Probably, because our dates always went so horribly wrong. But with you, it’s different… we have chemistry, you know? Like I can’t keep my hands off you.” I paused to gulp down the water, hoping it would distract my devious thoughts for a little while longer. “But I want to have a healthy relationship. I want something more than just sex.”

“You want me to be your boyfriend?”

“No… I don’t know. I just don’t want to sleep with you and never hear from you again, or worse, see you in class everyday and pretend that nothing ever happened.”

Petyr scratched the back of his neck, completely tongue-tied under my perplexing gaze. Deliliah came to the rescue by dropping on the floor between us, entreating us to rub her belly as she stretched out her small form across the ivory coloured floor. I bent down to rub her, keenly aware of Petyr’s penetrating glare. I heard him move around the kitchen to fill his glass with more water, as if he was trying to distract himself. _But from what?_

“What’s on your mind?” I asked, not liking him being so far away from me.

“I don’t know what you want.”

“I want to know if you want something more than sex?”

He shut off the tap and wiped his hands on the kitchen towel. “Well, of course I want sex,” he reasoned, once he finally locked eyes with me. “But I also know that I like you, and that this can work. Obviously, I have a lot of girl’s come up here, one-night stands or whatever you kids call it these days. A few girlfriends but they never last long, well, not enough to commit.” He tossed the towel aside before he shoved his hands inside of his jeans pocket. Petyr looked younger for some reason, maybe it was the way his hair was effortlessly ruffled or the way his jeans made him look relaxed and at ease. He sighed, clearly irritated at where this conversation was going. “I like you, Sansa, and I want to see where this can go. So, I hope you’ll stay.”

“I just wish we had more time to talk. I feel like I don’t know anything about you.”

“It was probably a mistake to have all those drinks.”

“And to sneak in a shot,” I laughed.

He smiled at the remembrance of it. “That was a good first date.”

“Oh, I’ve had better.”

“No, you haven’t!”

“Yeah, you’re right,” I confessed, and found I was encroaching on his space already. He was like a magnet, steadily drawing me in till I found my lips on his. “Sansa,” he said worriedly. “What happen to talking?”

“Why do you have to smell so good?”

He laughed at that and allowed me to press him against the kitchen counter. I rolled my tongue around the inside of his cheek, relishing the sharp minty taste of his tongue. His hands went around my waist, gently nudging down my waist band till my fell down completely. I pressed myself against him, grinding my hips into his center, breathing hard as his nails dragged into my back and clawed at my lingerie. I snuck my hands into his shirt, feeling the expansiveness of his chest.

“Take it off,” I whispered in a sultry voice, weary of his soft linen shirt that kept getting in the way. He lifted me atop his smooth counter before he took off his shirt in front of me. I waited till he came closer before I licked his chest upwards, liking that wild expression that flickered over his blue eyes. I laughed before I leaned in to lick his neck, stopping once I reached his chin. “Are you ready?” I breathed, before I pressed my lips on his.

“Are you?” he asked in a husky voice, as he slowly pushed the lace straps off my shoulders. I felt his hand glide across my shoulder, while I bit down at his lower lip teasingly. He let me have my fill, waiting patiently before he pulled down the straps completely till my chest was bare. Petyr placed his hands over them greedily, kneading them till I let out a low moan. “Look at me,” he whispered, and when I did I was startled to see the burning desire in his eye. “Tell me you like it when I do this.”

“I-” I stuttered, halting once he drove his tongue into my mouth. I moaned while he kissed me, frantically stroking my hands through his tousled curls.

“I’m going to make you beg for this. I’m going to make you into a girl you hardly recognize.” He pulled down the rest of my one-piece lingerie until it hugged my hips. He suddenly edged me to the very edge of the counter and tore my legs open, so he could step through. “Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?”

“No,” I whined, as he grinded his hardened cock against me.

“Everything,” he said in a husky voice, and with that he lifted me up into the air and carried me upstairs. I hardly had time to change my mind even if I wanted to. I could hear him mounting the steps while he was sucking my breasts, licking it with pleasure. He stopped halfway just to lie me on the stairs, so he could punish me with those lips of his. “I don’t even think I can make it upstairs,” he groaned, while held himself in pain. “You make me so hard.”

I laughed at him before I slipped out of his grip and ran up the stairs. I jumped into the center of his bed, stretching my fingers across his emerald green sheets. Petyr made a growling sound once he reached the top of the stairs and saw me. He undid his belt in front of me, wrapping it around his hand.

“What are you doing with that?” I asked worriedly.

“You said you wanted a spanking.”

“I didn’t- I never…”

“I thought you wanted to be punished?” His eyes were so dark I could barely recognize it.

“Not like that.

“Oh,” he observed, after he undid his buttons to his jeans. “And how should I do it?” He dropped his blue jeans to the floor and I was surprised to see the great bulge in his boxers.

I could feel the heat in my cheeks, the innate throbbing sensation down below. _I’m aching for him,_ I realized, and that made me blush more.

“You’ve never seen this before,” he remarked, as he took slow steps towards me.

“Not really, no.”

“Do you want to touch it?”

“What? No.”

“Maybe not now, but you will,” he said in a strained voice, his eyes undressing me with his unrelenting gaze. “Take it off.”

I felt shy as I pulled off the last of my lingerie, feeling exposed as he placed his hand over his cock with pain. “Lie down.”

I laid flat on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, noticing the eerie silence that stretched between us. I heard his feet shuffling across the carpet floor, and realized he went to turn off the light for it was suddenly dark. “If you really are a virgin than you are going to feel pain,” he explained, as he stood at the foot of the bed. “Do you want me to go easy or hard?”

“What?”

“How hard do you want me to fuck you?”

“I don’t know.” The waft of his cologne hit me as he crawled onto the edge of his bed. It creaked as he moved himself closer, but the sounds died away once he was finally over me.

“Do you want it traditional or untraditional?”

“Petyr, I don’t know anything,” I exclaimed, finally looking up to see a shadowy figure over me.

“Don’t worry, sweetling, I’ll teach you.” There was a peculiar silence before he uttered, “Roll over.” In the corner of my eye I saw him reach over to his side and retrieve a small cardboard box from the floor.

“What is that?”

“Equipment.”

“For what?”

“You’ll see.” I heard him unwrap something from a package, the plastic material crunching in his hand as he wrestled it open. “I have protection. Your father would kill me if I got you pregnant.”

_He’d kill you for what I’m going to let you do to my body._

Swish, filled the air before I felt a lightening smack on my ass. I let out a scream before I heard Petyr remark, “Somehow, I feel your not the type of girl to enjoy this.”

I moaned from the pain, but Petyr’s hand soothing over the red mark mad the pain feel better. “No, you’re too sweet for that.”

“I’m not sweet.”

“No, your too sweet,” he replied before he kissed the center of my spine. “Forgive me, I was only curious.”

“What else do you have in there?” I asked, after I rolled over to face him.

“Things I could never use on you.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re too inexperienced.”

“But I won’t be forever,” I pointed out, as I sat up to face him.

He dug his hands into the box and murmured, “I knew you’d become a bad habit.”

“Then what are you going to do about it, Professor Baelish?”

“I’m going to teach you a lesson,” he quipped, as he pulled out a handful of ties. “Now, shall we begin?”

 


	9. Crash Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petyr intends to teach Sansa the lessons of the bedroom, but the tables quickly turn once she has him chained to the bed.

There was a look of fear in Sansa’s eyes, it grew worse when I tied her hands together with my tie.

“First things first,” I drawled, noticing how heavy my accent had become when I was aroused. “Only I can touch you.”

“Why can’t I?”

“Because that wouldn’t be fun.”

I lifted her up and placed her in front of the headboard, laying plush pillows beneath her head to make her as comfortable as possible. _After all, it is her first time,_ I reasoned. Her gaze was heavy as she watched me tie her to the board. This wasn’t my first time doing it, so it was done with ease, a thing she picked up on for Sansa narrowed her eyes at me. “Guest’s, huh?”

“I’m twice your age. I have a lot of experience.”

“I can tell.” She bit her lip at me, her eyes roving all over my figure. My hardened cock held her attention, a mixture of emotions flickered across her face.

“Its not suppose to be beautiful,” I commented, as I moved away from her. “I have you for that.” I went on my knees and admired her outstretched figure, her body that was meant to be tormented or pleasured. She was so beautiful, no one could deny that. There was a wildness to her too, a thing she tried to hide, but I could see it now simply by the way she looked at me in silent anticipation.

“Are you ready?”

“I think so,” her voice shaking as she watched me dig into the box again.

“I was going to put this on you,” I remarked, as I held up a sheer black tie. “But I have a better idea.”

“What?” escaped her lips the minute I tied it around my head to cover my eyes.

“Let’s make things interesting, shall we?” I said with a whimsical smile. “You can’t touch me, and I can’t see you. What an interesting experience this will be.”

“It’s stupid!”

“Is it?” I asked, as I followed her voice until I bumped into her leg. I felt the length of it, dragging my fingers down her sexy long legs. I moved my hands upwards till I felt the grooves of her hips. “Your so soft to the touch,” I breathed, as I drew myself closer to her. My hands glided upwards along her waist, trailing the curve of her breast until I reached the center of it. I heard her wheeze as I pressed my lips on it with the softest of kisses, before I lathered my tongue along the grooves. My nails dug into her hips as I glided my lower lip up her breast, until my lips latched onto her nipple and I began to suck it like a babe. She moaned once my top teeth clipped it, and I let my tongue due the rest while I looked upward. _If only I could see her face,_ I mused, but the sounds escaping her was enough. Feeling impatient, I clawed my nails into her back and began to straddle her, feeling more dominant than ever as my lips finally melted into hers. “Isn’t this sinful,” I asked, as I heard the ties tremble from Sansa’s tugging, she was so desperate to touch me, but she couldn’t- not yet.

“It’s cruel.”

“Aren’t they the same thing?” I asked in a husky voice, my lips brushing against her as I uttered it. Sansa was mine alone, and I felt powerful as I deepened our kisses, aroused to see nothing but hear _everything._ The sound of her lips on mine, her quickened breaths whenever I parted it for a moment, the way the headboard groaned relentlessly as she continued to tug at the ties.

“Petyr,” she whined, the moment she felt my hardness. She wanted it so badly, it was enough for me to wrap my hands around her hips and fuck her good. She let out a startled cry from the first impact, it was a surprise to her- the feeling of me entering into her frame, the forcefulness of it all made her entire body shudder from the pain. She made a muffled sound, as if she was trying to bite down on her lips. _No, that won’t do,_ I thought, and leaned forward to loosen her pursed lips with my own. I kissed her deeply as I slammed into her again, but she tore her lips away to let out a cry. _Oh, but this won’t be the last_ _time,_ I was quite determined she would scream out my name before the night was through. I picked up the pace, breaking her in, forcing her open until she exploded with screams for mercy, or at least that what it sounded like as she screamed at the top of her lungs. “Oh, Peytr!” she finally moaned, and I could have sworn she saw the devilish smirk that quickly spread across my face.

“What was that, sweetling?”

She grunted and let her head sag down on the pillows. _Very well, she’ll say it again,_ I mused, _this is only her first time. What will she be like the second time? And the time after that?_

 _She’s like a drug,_ I realized, after a few more thrusts made her scream out my name. “Take- it- off!” she demanded, and the sharp tearing noise of the ties made me realize how determined she was to have the accursed ties off her. I found some symphathy for her, as I heard her whimpering in frustration. _The poor girl,_ I thought, and reached over to untie the knots around her wrists. She kissed me imperatively as she felt the ties slowly loosen around her wrists, and once it was over, her hands were quick to arrest my waist to pull me in further. “My wrists,” she moaned between kisses. “If anyone should see…”

I laughed at that and reached behind me to tear off the dreaded tie over my eyes. I was surprised to see how wild she looked beneath me; the way her hair was disheveled with tangled curls and how her flushed cheeks were glossed over with fresh tears.

“Sansa, have I hurt you?” I asked worriedly.

“No, not really. I’m just…” she bit down on her kiss-swollen lip. “I was bottling it up, that’s all.”

“Ohhh…” I paused and squinted my eyes at her with pleasure. “No, you mustn’t do that. I want to _hear_ you, sweetling.”

“Okay.”

“Do you want to pay me back for what I’ve done to you.”

“A little.”

I raised my left eyebrow at her before I pulled myself out. The rush of cold air hit me once I removed myself completely, and I missed being inside of her already. _There will be more time,_ I mused, and glanced over to the cardboard box at the end of the bed, which held an ample amount of condoms that would last us the night. I laid on my back and rested the back of my head on my hands, so I could stare up at the dark ceiling. Once Sansa caught her breath I asked, “Do you know how to please a man?”

“No.”

 _Does she live under a rock?_ I tilted my head in her direction and asked, “Nothing at all?”

“Sex?”

“That’s just the beginning, but there’s so much more than that.”

“Are you going to teach me?”

“Of course,” I answered her, and rolled over so I could face her completely. “I’m sure you’ll pass with flying colours.”

“An A?”

“An A+. Now, sit up.” I waited for her to do what she was told, apparently, she liked my commanding tone of voice. I removed my condom, feeling she needed to feel the real thing for this one. _Oh, if Ned_ _could see this now,_ I thought, as Sansa unconsciously bit her lip up at me. “Do you want to play a little game?”

“Game?” she said in a small voice, her lips puckered at the mention of it.

“Yes, sweetling, a game. Whenever I’m naughty I want you to call me Professor Baelish.”

“Why?”

“Because I like it,” I said in a husky voice, as I sat up to face her fully. “And you will too.”

“What do you call me?”

“Well…” I said, while I stroked my fingers across my bottom chin. “You are my student, aren’t you? I’ll continue to call you Sansa… but I’ll just pretend we are in my classroom instead of my bed.”

“Crude.”

“Crude is me imagining you on top of my classroom desk,” I answered her. “I think we should try that out one day.”

She scoffed at me and shook her head with disdain, but that small smile that slowly crept across her face told me she was not entirely against the idea.

“Now, shall we play the game?” I asked, after I leaned back on the bed. “Are you ready to pass my class, Sansa Stark?”

“Yes, Professor Baelish,” she said in a sultry voice. I lifted up my right hand and flicked my fingers in my direction, so she knew I wanted her to come closer.

“Alright, Sansa, I want you to hold it,” I instructed, and waited for her to take my half-limp cock in her hands. She held it gently, unsure what to do with it. “Rub it.”

“Which- which way?” she stuttered, and I could almost picture that infamous shade of red across her cheeks. 

“Either way will do.” She did as she was told, though it was so light I let out a low chuckle. _She’s afraid_ _she’ll break it._ “Harder, Sansa.”

She squeezed it, rubbing it up and down, and only when I made a muffled sound did she finally understand why I told her to do it. “Harder!” I wheezed, clutching the ruffled sheets for dear life. “Faster!”

Sansa grinded her hands against me, moving it up and down my cock, which was quickly hardening. “That’s it, Stark!”

“You’re doing well.”

“Do I pass?”

“Not yet. Move your hands up more… that’s it. Seven Hells! Your hands its so…” I cut off, when she went up all the way. _Shit! I’m going to cum,_ I leaped out of the bed and strode towards the bathroom at a frightening pace.

“Petyr?” she called out from the bed.

I ignored her and released myself in the bathroom, half-wishing the fluids were inside of her instead. _I can’t risk it,_ I reasoned, as I swaggered back to bed. She looked self-conscious, anxious to avoid my entreating eyes. “Did I do it wrong?”

“No, sweetling, you did fine… more than fine.” I went on my knees to kiss her cheek, letting my hands roam along her lower spine. “You were perfect.” She finally looked up at me and gave me a sweet smile, and I felt a small spasm in my chest. _What is she doing to me,_ I wondered, as I felt the warmth in her amorous gaze. _She’s bewitching me,_ I realized, as I felt her hands press the center of my chest and lean me backwards till I fell onto the bed. Sansa went on top of me, kissing me with delight, and I found some sick pleasure as our bodies rolled across the soft silken sheets. “Are you tired?” I asked, after I gave her a long, heartfelt kiss.

“No, are you?”

“I’m just getting started.” She shot me a coy look before she straddled me with new-found confidence. “Are you ready for your next lesson?”

“Yes.”

I bit down on my lip, unsure how far I could go with her. _Let her have some fun,_ I mused, and with that I raised up my hands to loosen a tie attached to the headboard and wrapped it around my face. “Alright, Sansa Stark,” I said in a professional tone. “It’s time you learn on your own. As you can see, I am completely at your mercy. Do with me what you will?”

I felt her dainty fingers glide along the side of my right temple, smoothing over the tie to make sure it was on securely. “So, you can’t see anything?”

“No.”

“Good!” she shot out, before her hands arrested my waist to roll me over. She positioned my hands over my head and made sure I was comfortable before she uttered, “You’ve been a very bad teacher, Professor Baelish.”

“Have I?”

“Yes. You seduce your students, bring them up her and then corrupt them until you leave them wanting more.”

“So, you want more?” I asked in a strained voice, already feeling my entire body aroused by that statement.

“Yes,” she said sheepishly. “And you will be punished for that.”

“Sansa?” I asked in a fearful voice, as I heard her open the cardboard box and rummage around it. _This_ _was a mistake._ I reached behind my head to untie the the knot, but my efforts were halted when I felt a searing pain on my ass. “Fuck!”

“I like this.”

“Sansa, it’s not a toy.”

“Oh, but it looks like one,” she responded, before she whipped me.

“Sansa,” I growled, uncertain why this was giving me a sickening pleasure. _Why have I not done this_ _before?_ She hit me again, and I whimpered like a child as she laughed at me.

“Did I hurt you?” she teased.

I growled at her and turned myself to face her completely before she had another chance to strike me again, but when I lunged at her, my blinded state sent me falling towards an empty space on my massive bed. “You missed,” she quipped, and slid the whip down my swollen ass. “What happened to being completely at my mercy.”

“This is _not_ how you treat your Professor.”

“Oh, then how should I do it?”

“You have an imagination, sweetling.”

“Then maybe I’ll use this…” she paused, and I heard a familiar chink of metal.

“Fuck, I forgot about that.”

“Oh,” she murmured, as she clamped one down on my wrist. “I sure hope you have a key or you’ll be in a difficult situation.”

“No key. You just press down on that small black button.” I felt the other one snap into position and then she lay me flat on the bed in front of her.

“I’m having fun,” she remarked, her fingers trailing down the sharp grooves of my pelvic muscle.

Her hand was going lower and lower as I asked, “Will you take my class again?”

“Oh, willingly.” Her hand dipped to low and then I felt it trail down my member, before she gave it a squeeze. I howled from the pain and shot up slightly to face her. “What’s that? I couldn’t hear you, Petyr?”

“At least give me a warning,” I growled, in between quickened breaths.

“No,” she answered sharply, and pushed me down on the bed before she fondled me harder. “I like to keep you guessing.” She was working me good, enough for me to howl and moan as she worked her way down to the tip.

“Sansa,” I breathed, and leaned myself forward so I could kiss her. She pushed me back on the bed and moved her thumb harder against the tip. _She’s in full control,_ I realized, and I started to panic as her fingers worked me harder. “Sansa, that’s enough,” I said in a firm voice, it phased her little for I still felt her fingers grind against me. “I mean it. Your doing it too quickly.”

“Yes, I can see that.”

“If you play with fire, you just might get burned,” I said in a dark voice, feeling the last of my resolve shaking.

“You can’t fuck me like this.” I was shocked to hear her curse, even more so with that sharp tone in her voice. _What have I done?_

“You want to bet?” I threatened, after I leaned up to face her. I could feel the sweat dripping down my forehead and chest, it was as if her hands were setting my whole body on fire. “Sansa, please, stop,” I said helplessly, noticing her movements were going faster. “Oh, for the love of god!” I bellowed, as I felt her nudging me back onto the bed again. _Not this time,_ I shoved her hands aside with my right arm and leapt at her, unfortunately, that both sent us off the edge of the bed and onto the ground. I groaned from the impact, finding my chained wrists only made the fall more painful. I heard Sansa groaning beside me, as she rolled across the carpeted floor. “Sansa, are you alright?” I asked, noticing the long stretch of silence that fell between us.

“I’m fine,” she said in a bitter voice.

“I’m so sorry,” I confessed. “I just couldn’t take it anymore.” She answered me by gripping her hands around my sides and lifted me off the ground. “What are you doing?” I asked in a fearful voice, as she laid me on the bed and began to straddle me.

“Punishing you.”

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea.”

“Oh,” she remarked as she lifted my arms over my head and tied them to the headboard.

“Sansa, listen to me,” I roared through gritted teeth. “Whatever you are about to do… don’t even think about it.”

“But its more fun if you don’t touch me,” she said mockingly.

“Yes, but I knew what I was doing.”

“Oh, Pete,” she teased. “You forget I am a quick learner.”

“San-” I was cut off when I felt something wrapping around the tip of my cock. _She wouldn’t… would_ _she?_ I let out a sharp cry, as the sudden movements of her unlearned lips confirmed it. “Sansa, stop- stop…” I said through quickened breaths, unable to complete the rest of the sentence for she moved her mouth upwards.

I whimpered aloud, and she answered me with the flick of her tongue. _The little mynx!_ I pulled my hands forward to reach her, completely forgetting my hands were tied to the headboard. “Fuck,” I groaned, as she made her way upwards. “Sansa, please,” I begged, as she sucked me dry. Her hands stroked the insides of my thigh in a teasing manner, applying more pressure with every second. _Oh, she’s just_ _being cruel._ I tried to kick up my legs but she held them down.

“Careful, Petyr,” she said in a husky voice, it was hardly recognizable at all when she added, “Or I’ll tie them up as well.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” I shot out, but the silence stretched between us made me second guess it.

“Professor, am I going hard enough?” she purred, before her lips wrapped around my hardened cock again. 

“You-” I stammered, realizing how dry my mouth was from screaming.

“I’m sorry I can’t hear you.”

“Sansa, please.”

“Oh, you want more,” she uttered, as her lips were still in contact with my cock.

“No! That’s not-”

“I understand, professor, I’ll just try harder.”

“Don’t even thi-” I cut of the last of the sentence when she wrapped around me again. _Don’t make a_ _sound,_ I told myself, as I bit down on my lip. The silence only encouraged her to go on further and soon she heard my muffled cries. “No, let me go,” I growled, and tugged at the tie harder.

“You really don’t like it when you’re not in control,” she mused aloud, once she had her fill.

I opened my mouth wide, trying to catch my breath, while attempting to ignore the aching feeling down below.

“Well, Professor Baelish, have you learned your lesson?”

I ignored her question and tried to feel the buttons to the handcuff. _Just wait till I get my hands on her._

“If you don’t answer me I’m going to tip up your ankles.”

I grunted at her, before I turned my attention back to the handcuffs.

“I would,” she said in a leveled voice. “Gladly.”

“Haven’t you done enough!” I said angrily and pulled the tie with all my might.

“Oh, but I know you enjoyed it.”

I whimpered in agony and anxiously moved my fingers around the handcuffs to find that stupid black button. _This would be so much easier if I wasn’t blind!_ I heard her crawl of the bed and move around my bedroom. “Where are you going?”

“I need some water. I’m thirsty.”

“Oh, I though you had your fill,” I taunted.

“Not really, and if I ever need more I know where to find you.”

“Sansa?” I yelled, as I heard her descending the wooden stairs.  _What the hell is going on? Why am I the one tied to the bed? Out of all the women I’ve ever been with, Sansa is the first to put me in this situation._ “Bloody Starks,” I cursed, before I turned my attention to that insufferable black button that would get me out of this imprisonment.

* * *

A good ten minutes passed before Sansa returned to my bedroom. She sat down at the foot of my bed in silence, and it wasn’t until I grunted at her that she replied, “Have you learned your lesson?”

“And what is that?” I drawled out with ill-humour.

“That the next time we do this we work together, and not one dominating the other.”

“But I thought you liked that,” I shot out, and made my chains jingle loud enough to prove my point.

“I do,” she admitted. “But it wasn’t as fun for you.”

“No, it wasn’t,” I said bitterly. _I’ll never tell a living soul what she’s done._

“I brought you some water,” she said, after I heard a soft tap next to my bed stand. She turned on a lamp before she leaned over to remove my sweaty blindfold. Without warning she leaned in to kiss me and deepened it once I responded back. “You look cute like this,” she teased, as she smoothed down my ruffled hair. “Completely at my mercy.”

I rolled my eyes at her and turned away, hoping she wouldn’t digress any further on the subject matter.

“I should take a picture.”

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Professor Baelish in chains. #Bondage #SinDaddy #ProfessorBae.”

“That’s it! Take- this- off!”

“No,” she quipped, and stared at me defiantly while she let her finger trail down the silver scar that ran down my chest. “Besides, I like you like this.”

I sighed and looked away from her. _She looks like an angel, but she’s the very devil. Maybe, I finally met my match._

“Oh look, we have a visitor!” she cooed. I watched her roll out of the bed and return with Deliliah.

“Get that thing out of here.”

“Oh, you’re so rude.”

“I don’t like her.”

“And she doesn’t like you. Look at her…” she paused, so she can get at eye level with the cat. “Fearful little thing.”

“That’s because I trained her not to come up here.”

“You can’t train a cat!”

“You can if you spray water at her.” My snide remark made her gasp in horror and press the small cat into her chest. “You and Varys will get along splendidly.”

“That’s if I ever meet him.”

“Oh, you’ll meet him. I have a feeling you’ll be around here often.”

“For dinner.”

“What?”

She leaned over and with her free hand to press down on the small black button to release my right hand. “The next time I come her it will be for dinner, and no- it won’t be me.”

“Alright.”

“And you’ll invite Davos out… and Varys’.”

“Oh, this is getting serious.”

“I should hope so. This isn’t some one time thing.”

She released my left wrist, and I was grateful to have them both fall to my sides. “What are you trying to say, Sansa?”

“I want to be with you… get to know you. Spend time with you _outside_ of the bedroom.”

I removed the handcuffs completely. “Can’t it be both?”

“Only if I’m your girlfriend.”

“Ah, you see the thing is-”

“Commitment issues,” she interrupted. “Just as I suspected.”

“I wouldn’t-” I paused to push back my sweaty hair. “I only just met-”

“And here comes another excuse.”

“Sansa,” I grumbled, hating the look she was giving me. “Let me think about it.”

“It’s all or nothing, Petyr, you decide.”

“We both know you can’t resist me.”

“One more word from you and I’ll tie you up again.”

“You can’t…. and I won’t let you.”

“Oh, why not?”

I grabbed her arm and clasped a handcuff around her wrist. She gave out a cry of indignation as the cat dropped from her lap and scampered out the room. While she was still distracted I put the other half on my own wrist.

“Really!”

“You can’t escape me, Sansa, even if you tried.”

“Will see about that!”

I grabbed her waist and pulled her down towards the bed. She struggled at first, but finally relented when I started to kiss the side of her neck. “This time…” I paused to nip at her unmolested throat. “We are doing it together.” I shot her a wicked grin before I reached over for another condom package and dangled it before her very eyes.

“Agreed,” she purred, as she wrapped her hands around the back of my neck to pull me in.

“But this time,” I paused, to make sure the condom was on securely, so I could make love to her without hesitation. “As your boyfriend.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to see the look on my father’s face.”

“Neither can I,” I said, before I leaned in to kiss her. I felt her pulling me forwards, clinging to the sides of my hips so I could ravish her fully, and I had every intention to before the night was through.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been nearly two months since I started this fic, and look how far we've come! Truly happy Petyr and Sansa had a fantastic Valentine's Day. I hope you guys enjoyed the read, and feel free to leave a comment down below. I'm sure you guys will miss the smut as much as I, so I'll try to incorporate it into "The Devil's Treachery," especially on Petyr and Sansa's wedding night ;)
> 
> \- petyrbaaaeeelish


End file.
